Reality Is Key
is the ninth episode of Survivor: Panic Rush. Summary Leshan Jaimy is pissed at Candice since she flipped. Candice tells Jaimy to get over it and that she had it coming anyways. JJ is very relieved to live another day and thanks Candice for saving him. Jaimy knows he's the next one to go if they lose so he needs to make sure he wins next challenge. Shiyan Louise cooks for the group. Leon and Tamara are talking a lot while Katy helps Louise and Jessie just sits at campfire. Jessie feels like he's the odd one out because everyone seems to get along. Challenge The two tribes arrive at the challenge. Some players are shocked that Eleanor went home. Anyways, for this challenge both tribes have to balance on a pole while walking over it. If they fall, they need to start from the begin again. When they reached the end, they have to throw balls into a basket. The tribe that scores five balls in the basket the fastest wins immunity. Survivors ready? GO! Both tribes go at it. Shiyan has a advantage since they have five people but at the same, they got more chance of falling off which happens since Katy loses her balance. She falls off and Shiyan has to start again. Leshan does better though. Candice took over the leadership and brings the four Leshan tribe members to the end of the long pole. Both Edward and Jaimy start throwing balls. Shiyan now sets some progress. Leon takes leadership but falls off. There is no time to restart since Leshan wins immunity after throwing the fifth ball in the basket. Shiyan Jessie needs to do something, he needs to get rid off Leon since he tries to take the leadership too much. Jessie talks with Katy and asks her if she wants to vote with him since they're on the bottom. Katy is scared that if it doesn't work, she might go home next. Jessie also talks to Louise, but he isn't sure if that helped. Tribal Council Shiyan arrives at tribal council. Leon and Tamara were the last two to have never lost a challenge so they're kinda bummed. The jury arrives and Eleanor is surprised to see that Leshan won without her, which makes her a bit bitter. Louise then asks Jeff how he feels, since he always asks people how to they feel at tribal council. Jeff laughs and says he's doing fine. After asking some regular questions, the players vote. As everyone voted, Jeff reads the votes. . . . First vote... . . . Jessie . . . Leon . . . Jessie . . . . . . 9th person voted out of Survivor: Panic Rush and the 3rd member of the jury... . . . Jessie (4-1) Jessie nods his head, being finally outplayed. He wishes the others good luck and gets his torch snuffed. Katy looks a bit frustrated. Jessie was right, she is on the bottom. Final Words "Played hard, played smart, I did everything I had to do! I went to a few tribal councils and survived them in this crazy season so I'm proud of myself and I'm gonna GET DRUNK!" - Jessie, 9th Place